The Weeknd At The Club
by JustKeepShipping1
Summary: The Bellas spend a night out at the club to celebrate graduation and winning worlds. Beca gets hit on my some idiot and Chloe swoops in to "save her" by pretending she is Beca's girlfriend. One-shot. Bechloe, obvi. Enjoy!


**Okay guys, I was bored at work and couldn't get this scenario out of my head so I wrote it out quickly. It wasn't proofread by anyone because, well, I'm at work :/ and THIS IS ALL NEW TO ME PLEASE BE GENTLE I HOPE YOU LIKE OMG OK BYE**

 ***runs away screaming and waving arms in the air***

Beca is not what you would call a "club" kind of person. In fact, she is not even an "interacting with people socially for fun" kind of person, to be honest. But here she is at a club on a Saturday night, surrounded by strangers and too loud music that she has better mixed versions of at home all because the Bellas wanted to celebrate their graduation and win at Worlds. They wanted to have one last night on the town as Bellas.

She couldn't fault them for wanting to spend a night together in celebration and memory of their time together, it's just that she would have chosen something less…well, just less. But they are her "sisters" and all that jazz and so, there you have it.

Leaning back against the bar, drink in her hand, she surveys the crowd seeking out her friends. She spots Fat Amy and Bumper tangled together in such a way that she isn't sure if they are wrestling or dancing but knowing those two, it could be both, at the same time. Stacie seems to be surrounded by half of the men there and every time she levels one of the unsuspecting men with her chiseled features and perfectly sculpted eyebrows you could almost see them sway on the spot.

Over to one side of the bar see could see Emily and Benji sharing their shy smiles and awkward laughs. They were standing with Aubrey and Jesse who were clearly engaged in their own conversation and boy, was that a pairing she did _not_ see coming. However, when she stops to think about it she finds she is really not that surprised. They compliment each other well, she thinks, finding that Aubrey seemed a lot tamer with him at her side and she hadn't seen Jesse that giddy in years. They were good for each other and she was truly happy for them.

Laughter carried over the dancing throngs and brought her attention to the middle of the crowd to find the rest of the Bellas smiling and having, what looked to be, a great time. She smiled to herself as she watched her friends all throughout the club enjoying themselves in each other's company. Though she isn't one to get sappy and all that nonsense, she did have to admit that she really was going to miss this group of people. These last 4 years were undoubtedly the best years of her life. However she would deny such a thing if asked directly as she could not have everyone just _knowing_ these things about her. She had a reputation to protect, of course.

She was pulled out of her musings by a strong voice at her shoulder, making her jump and nearly spilling her drink. "Hey beautiful."

"Jesus," she mumbled, looking down to see if she had in fact spilled any of her drink and turned to the man leaning unnecessarily close to her right. "Hi," she answered, trying her best to keep the annoyance from her face.

"So, I haven't seen you around here before. You come here often?" she could feel his hot breath near her face, could smell the cheap whiskey. Closing her eyes for a moment against the assault on her senses, she tries not to visibly cringe.

"Seriously, dude? _That's_ what you're going with? Wow, okay." and she couldn't help the eye roll that followed as she turned her head away from his roaming gaze.

She closed her eyes and released a heavy sigh when she heard him start to speak again but opened them quickly when she heard him cut off by a familiar voice. "Hey babe!"

Chloe was standing in front of her, skin slightly flushed from dancing and she was leaning into Beca, her hand on the bar behind her, pressing her body into Beca's side. Taken aback by the sudden appearance and close proximity of her friend, she found herself just blinking at the red-head before her.

Looking between Beca and the looming figure next to her, Chloe raised her eyebrows and smiled wide, "Everything okay, babe?"

The feel of Chloe's chest pressed against her arm distracts her momentarily but she soon finds her voice. "Ugh, yeah…No, um…This guy here was just trying to hit on me using some pickup lines he found on the internet," nodding towards the man next to her.

"Mmmm, well we can't have **that** now, can we _honey_?" says Chloe, leaning a little more into Beca at the last word.

Beca was thoroughly confused. Why was Chloe calling her honey and why was she leaning all over her? She looks from her friend to the man next to her and notices his ogling has intensified and it is directed solely at Chloe. Brow furrowed, she turns back to Chloe who was looking at her expectantly. And like someone had flicked a light-switch on, everything finally clicked. "Oh. _**Oh**_!"

Chloe smiled down at her, running her hand down Beca's arm to take the drink out of the hand between them, moving it to the other so she could slide Beca's arm around her waist, pulling them closer together. Beca watches it all play out in what feels like slow-motion.

"Oh, so you guys are together? Nice. That's hot," came the slurred voice of the man.

"Gee, thanks. That's exactly what we were going for," she responded in monotone, turning a slack face to look at him and she heard Chloe giggle beside her.

"You guys ever thought about a threesome? I mean, I'm totally down if you are!" he exclaims drunkenly.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" she grumbled loudly as she stood quickly, the action bringing her body closer to Chloe's.

Placing her drink on the bar she reaches for Chloe's hand and starts to move away from the man when he reaches out to grab her arm, "Where you goin'?"

Wrenching her arm from his grasp, she grips tighter to Chloe's hand as she makes her way towards the dance floor, shouting over her shoulder without a backward glance, "I'm going to dance with my _**lesbian**_ _girlfriend_. _**Alone**_!"

In her anger at the man's blatant idiocy she hadn't thought past storming off so when she reached the edge of the dance floor she came to an abrupt halt that caused Chloe to crash into the back of her.

Moving to stand in front of her, Chloe raises her eyebrows in question, "What's wrong? I thought we were going to dance!"

Beca stood there with her arms crossed and could feel the annoyance still painting her face as she stared out at the dancing crowd. "I only said that to get us away from that dumbass," she growls.

Chloe glances over Beca's shoulder, "Well, he's still watching. In fact," she added, leaning in, "I think he is about to try and join us."

Her stomach drops and she can feel her ire building at the thought of another encounter with the man. Just as she made to look behind her to locate the jerk Chloe's hands went to either side of her face, bringing it back around to within inches of her own. "Don't look, silly! Come on, guess this means we are going to have to dance after all," with a slow wink and smile she take Beca's hand, pulling them out onto the dance floor to the middle of the crowd.

Beca is many things but a dancer is not one she would write on her list. Yes, she can learn a routine for their performances but they are just that, _routines._ She does not enjoy dancing and as a rule, makes a point to avoid it at all costs if it is not mandatory and very well-rehearsed. But all her protests fall on deaf ears as she is dragged further into the crowd before Chloe finally stops, turning quickly. Beca can't help running into her at the sudden change and reaches out to grab Chloe's arms to keep from knocking her over. "Jesus, Chlo!"

She now finds herself face to face with Chloe who is very much at ease with the idea of dancing, as she should since it _is_ her area of expertise, so to speak. And Chloe isn't just good at dancing, she is an excellent dancer. On more than one occasion she has caught herself admiring just how well the girl can move her body seamlessly to any rhythm. Chloe must have read the panic in her face because she took her wrists, pulling her closer and leaning in, "You're going to do fine, Becs. Don't worry, you won't really even have to move, I'll just dance on you okay? Just follow my lead, babe."

Oh yes, because the idea of Chloe moving her body against hers is such a calming thought. Not. She tries one more time to get out of this, "Are you sure he's still watching?"

Chloe doesn't break eye contact but just lets a slow smirk play across her lips, "He's still watching." And that should have been Beca's first clue. But as the music changed from a fast-paced song to that of a more sensual nature, she found herself far too preoccupied for clues.

The first few notes hit the air as Chloe rests her arms on Beca's shoulders and begins to move her hips to the rhythm. Beca recognizes the song now and finds that her mouth is suddenly very dry. She swallows as The Weeknd's voice cuts the air.

 _ **You make it look like it's magic (oh yeah)**_

 _ **'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you**_

Chloe let's her arms slide slowly down Beca's shoulders to her elbows and pulls their bodies flush together, "Becs you're gonna have to do better than that if we're going to convince him you want me." And the smile she gives her seems downright devious, but she is powerless to fight it as she brings Beca's hands around to place them firmly on her swaying hips.

This shouldn't be too hard. She could hold Chloe's rolling hips for one song, right? No sooner had she thought this then she felt Chloe's hands trail slowly up her arms before turning her body around and backing up into Beca, lifting her arms to rest around Beca's neck, hands in her hair, never stopping the movement of her hips.

It was a though someone had struck a match inside of her, the fire spreading through her veins like gasoline. She could hear nothing but the music. Feel nothing but Chloe. And every word of the song was sung in the rolling of Chloe's body against hers.

 _ **So I'ma care for you, you, you**_

 _ **I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah**_

 _ **'Cause, girl, you're perfect**_

 _ **You're always worth it**_

 _ **And you deserve it**_

 _ **The way you work it**_

 _ **'Cause, girl, you earned it (shit)**_

 _ **Girl, you earned it, yeah**_

Rocking her hips back into her, Chloe moves a hand to the back of Beca's neck, pulling her face down to rest against her own and runs one hand slowly down her own body. Beca watches the decent with rapt attention, lips slightly parted as she tries to remember to keep breathing but finding she can't quite recall how to do that at the moment. She feels Chloe's hand cover her own at her hip, taking it with her as she trails it slowly up across her stomach, between breasts to her chest.

"Fuck," she heard herself breathe out in Chloe's ear. "Ugh... So... So I think... that..," she closes her eyes, clears her throat and tries again. "I think the guy probably gets it now, maybe?"

She found her voice trailing off when Chloe began to guide Beca's hand further up her chest to her throat, letting her head fall back, pressing her lips in the shell of her ear and purrs, "There's really only one way to be sure."

 _ **On that lonely night**_

 _ **We said it wouldn't be love**_

 _ **But we felt the rush**_

 _ **It made us believe it was only us (only us)**_

 _ **Convinced we were broken inside (shit), inside (shit)**_

Turning in her arms she makes sure Beca's hand trails down her body as she does and places her hands just above Beca's breasts, searching her face. She feels Chloe's hand slide up her chest, along her neck and into hair to the back of her head, pulling it forward, and leans to just a breath away from her lips.

It was as though every single nerve-ending in Beca's body was supercharged. Every caress, every press of Chloe's ass into her as she rolled her hips to the beat was sending a charge of electricity through her and making her brain tingle. Her fingers twitch at Chloe's hips and she licks her lip as her gaze found crystal blue eyes whose pupils were currently shot as they stared at Beca's parted lips.

Allowing herself to react on instinct and ignore the anxiety littering her thoughts, she grips at Chloe's hip and pulls her tight against her, a small gasp leaving Chloe's lips to brush across her face. Her heart is racing faster than she thought was humanly possible and briefly closes her eyes to try and steady it, but to no avail. When she opens her eyes she finds Chloe looking at her, skin flushed and breathing shallow.

For a moment they just stare into each other's eyes as they sway to the music, the noise of the crowd completely drown out around them. Beca covers the short distance between them to lightly capture Chloe's lips with her own and she hears Chloe's breath hitch, fueling her on. She deepens the kiss, tentatively at first, and then feeling Chloe lean into the kiss she swipes her tongue against soft lips. Chloe's sharp intake of breath coupled with her responding with a sweep of her tongue to meet Beca's sends a rush like lava through her to pool low in her gut, pushing her to slide her hands under the hem of Chloe's shirt and run trembling fingers against warm skin, causing the hand in her hair to fist briefly before it moves to cup her jaw.

As the music wound down and faded out Chloe pulled back from the kiss, resting her forehead against Beca's. Both stayed there for a moment with their eyes still closed as they tried to steady their breathing. Chloe was the first to speak, and Beca slowly opened her own eyes to meet the bright blues staring heavy-lidded back at her, "Shit."

Beca couldn't help the laugh that escaped her at that, "I think that's the first time I've ever had the pleasure of hearing you cuss, Chlo!"

Still recovering from the moment, Chloe smiled weakly, eyes never leaving her lips even as Beca had thrown her head back to laugh. She traces her fingers across Beca's lips while pulling her own bottom lip between her teeth. "Well you earned it," she answered breathlessly.


End file.
